Christopher Knight (actor)
| birth_name = Christopher Anton Knight | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1967–present | known_for = Peter Brady in The Brady Bunch | spouse = | parents = Edward Knight }} Christopher Anton Knight (born November 7, 1957"Christopher Night Biography". Biography.com; retrieved January 6, 2010) is an American actor and businessman. He is known for playing Peter Brady on the 1970s series The Brady Bunch. He has since gone on to become a successful businessman and enjoyed a semi-resurgence in the public eye with television appearances in the 2000s. His father, Edward Knight, was also an actor. Early career [[file:The Brady Bunch Christopher Knight 1973.jpg|thumb|Knight as middle son Peter on The Brady Bunch]] After the end of his Brady Bunch appearances, Knight's acting career consisted mostly of making guest appearances on other television shows (Happy Days, The Love Boat), and occasional film roles (Just You and Me, Kid, Curfew, Good Girls Don't, The Doom Generation, and Nowhere). He reunited with his former Brady costars in the holiday TV movie A Very Brady Christmas (1988). Before the Brady Bunch series, he had had some small television roles, including an appearance on the first season of Mannix, in a 1967 episode called "Coffin for a Clown". Computer career In 1988, Knight, a self-described "geek", left acting to pursue a business career in the computer industry. He got a job as an account sales manager for Martec, Inc. and landed that company's first million-dollar sales deal within his first 18 months on the job, for which he was named Employee of the Year. In 1989, he was named Vice President of Design System Marketing and Sales at New Image Industry. In 1991, he co-founded Visual Software, a pioneering 3D graphics company. In 1995, he founded Kidwise Learningware, a company that manufactures interactive educational products. In 1996, he joined the keyboard manufacturer Adesso, and in 1997, he became Vice President of Marketing at iXMicro, a video hardware company. In 1998, he founded his own TV tuner company, Eskape Labs; it was purchased by Hauppauge Computer Works in 2000. Return to television On April 17, 1994, Knight lost his professional wrestling debut in a "Dark Match" at the Spring Stampede in Chicago at the Rosemont Horizon. His adversary was another child star from 1970s television, the Partridge Family s Danny Bonaduce. Knight appeared on a special episode of The Weakest Link that featured The Brady Bunch cast members squaring off against each other. Knight won the show and donated the proceeds ($49,000) to his selected charity, Zero Population Growth. Continuing to pursue TV opportunities, Knight appeared on VH1's fourth season of The Surreal Life. The show garnered Knight more attention than he had received in quite some time, in part because he appeared shirtless on the show, revealing a well-built body. During his stint on the show, he began a romance with a castmate, model Adrianne Curry, winner of America's Next Top Model cycle 1, who is almost 25 years younger than Knight. After the show, the two moved in together and got engaged, as documented on the VH1 series My Fair Brady, which premiered on September 11, 2005. The series was renewed for another season, and the couple wed in Curry's hometown of Joliet, Illinois, on May 29, 2006, in a Gothic-style wedding."Knight and Curry Plan Gothic Wedding", San Francisco Chronicle, May 25, 2006. Knight was featured in Click Five's music videos for "Just the Girl", in which he played a high school teacher, and for "Catch Your Wave", as the hotel manager. (left) and Mike Lookinland (right) at the Big Apple Convention, 2010]] Knight and former Brady Bunch co-star Barry Williams appeared in a 2006 episode of That '70s Show, in which he and Williams portrayed a gay couple who moved in next door. The two have remained close friends since their Brady Bunch days, and Williams appeared several times on My Fair Brady. Florence Henderson, who played Carol Brady, Susan Olsen, who played Cindy Brady, and Mike Lookinland, who played Bobby Brady, also appeared in an episode of My Fair Brady. In one episode, Knight expressed how important it was for Curry to accept his close relationships with his former Brady Bunch co-stars. Knight participated in VH-1's retrospective miniseries, I Love The '70s: Volume II. He, his family, and friends appeared on the season finale of NBC's Celebrity Family Feud on July 29, 2008. During the 2008–09 television season, Knight hosted the syndicated game show, Trivial Pursuit: America Plays. He has hosted a series of Jonathan Goodson-produced game show specials for the Michigan Lottery, Make Me Rich. The first special was scheduled for October 16, 2009, with a second scheduled for February 2010."Michigan Lottery Debuts New TV Game Show", Michigan.gov, October 8, 2009. Personal life Knight proposed to Adrianne Curry on the season finale of My Fair Brady, on VH1, which aired on November 6, 2005. The show was renewed for a second season that began in June, 2006, and focused on the couple's wedding preparations. The couple wed in Curry's hometown of Joliet, Illinois on May 29, 2006, in a gothic-style wedding. In a September 2007 episode of the talk show Dr. Phil dealing with large age gaps in relationships Curry and Knight appeared to discuss their marital issues with Phil McGraw. McGraw predicted that their style of arguing, particularly Knight's hurtful comments, was a strong predictor of impending divorce in couples."Topic : 09/21 Does Age Matter?". Dr. Phil.com - Message Boards. September 14, 2007. Knight's manager, Phil Viardo, told a celebrity gossip website on May 29, 2011, that Knight and his wife, Curry, were announcing their separation. The date was the couple's fifth wedding anniversary.Collins, Emma. "Hollyscoop Exclusive: Adrianne Curry and Christopher Knight Split", Hollyscoop.com, May 28, 2011. WebCiation archive. On February 2, 2012, on G4's Attack of the Show, Curry said the divorce had been finalized.Attack of the Show G4 February 2, 2012 He married his fourth wife, Cara Kokenes, in November 2016."Brady Bunch Star Christopher Knight on How 'Second Mom' Florence Henderson Made Him 'Shine', People, November 28, 2016 Filmography Film Television References External links * * Category:20th-century American male actors Category:1957 births Category:American game show hosts Category:American male child actors Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York City